lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*Me dise a el '' de'' prende los ? **Esta es bon. Ance: me dise ce el ta prende los. Simon *lasa la sposa a'' vive **Lasa vive la sposa. / Lasa ce la sposa vive. Simon **Estas es interesante: los es simil a "lasa me pensa" e "me lasa cade la libro". La sujeto de cada verbo en tal un cadena es la mesma como la sujeto de la prima. "Lasa me pensa" es bon car "me pensa" = "my thought", no "me think". "Me lasa cade la libro" es bon car "cade la libro" = "cause the book the fall", donce "me" es la sujeto de "lasa" e "cade". La mesma razona aplica a "el lasa vive la sposa". "Me dise a el de prende los" es bon car "prende los" es infinitiva; la frase es como "me parla de encontra tu padre". Me no es serta si "dise" es coreta per esta sensa de "tell": me ta preferi "me comanda el de ..." Simon **me pensa ce la formas la plu coreta es "me comanda ce el prende los", "lasa ce la sposa vive", "lasa ce me pensa", e "me lasa ce la libro cade". ma me pensa ance ce on pote "lasa cade" la "ce" en parla comun, e ce "lasa cade" es ance oce, an ce el es posable un idiom. Jorj **Bon. Ma on no nesesa dise ce "ce" es ometable: en loca, on pote dise ce la gramatica permete pone un nom entre la du partes de un verbo duple, per indica ce la nom es la ojeto de la verbo prima e la sujeto de la verbo du. Simon ---- *Cara Simon, me gusta ja Latest Activity , ma me cambias no apare aora, cisa per malia de programa de servador ? **Me pensa ce el mostra sola la cambias en la pajes ensiclopedial, o en la pajes "User talk". El no mostra la cambias en la pajes "Vici de LFN". Esta es regretable. (Ma tu no ia eleje "LFN" como la lingua de interfas en tu preferis? Per me, acel caxa ave la titulo "Ativia resente".) Ante alga mensas, Jorj ia dise ce el ta preferi si nos no usa la prefisa "Vici de LFN" per pajes, car el complica tro la sistem. A acel tempo, me no ia acorda, car me ia crea ja la sistem :-) Ma me comensa acorda aora. Ce vos opina? Esce nos ta abanda la idea de crea un Wikipedia en LFN? O posable nos ta crea un categoria per eticeti la pajes ensiclopedial (o, plu fasil, un categoria per eticeti la pajes ''non''ensiclopedial...). "Vici de LFN" es la nom de esta projeta, e me ia intende ce la pajes "Vici de LFN" ta conteni informas/discutes sur nos projeta e sur LFN, esata como "Community portal" (Area comunial) en Wikipedia e la otra Wikias. Simon ---- *Traduinte ja ''sitas sitable, me ia ave demandas, pf: * nervo oial--optic ma cisa oial = oia + al =auditory **"auditory" es "oreal". *elejes per paia --for-pay options **bon *La biblia'', el dise,'' ta es lejeda metaforal. Es la loca de "el dise" oce en franca(como engles)? **Si — el es como un brasetida, sin relata a la strutur de la sita. Simon *data extracted from the literature published to date-- a la plu resente ? uptodate info =a data la plu nova?. **Asta aora. Simon *reserves the right to decide at his discretion--discretia ? **"a se vole". Jorj *like all of us men who ..omes como tota nos ci ..(como nos, omes, ci ?) **A, la joia de la determinantes! "We/us" es un determinante en "we men / us men". "Tota" es usable ante la determinante: "tota la omes". Ma en LFN, "nos omes" sinifa "our men". Simon *What hath God wrought!-- Cual miracle Dio ia fa! **Me pensa ce nos ia dise ce "tal" e "tan" es plu bon en tal esclamas. Simon ---- *in the Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences. **me sujeste "jornal de prosedes de..." Jorj *parada + stopped **vera, ma me no pensa ce esta es nesesada. Jorj * ven'=veni o veno (es un regula per omete la vocal final en poesia ?) **la regulas sujeste ce on lasa un vocale cade sola se el es la mesma como la vocale prima de la parola seguente. ma nos no adera seria a regulas per poesias! Jorj **La regula corente dise: "En poesias e cantas, on pote omete un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, o si la parola reduida resta fasil pronunsiable. ... Evade ce la parola reduida risca confusa con un otra parola." Simon *'' blue-collar'' workers, particularly skilled and semiskilled laborers, **laborores manual; laborores capas e semicapas. *malsenti--malaise **ansia Jorj ***malaise=A vague feeling of bodily discomfort, as at the beginning of an illness. En medica me sujeste "malcomforta" ***oce, "malcomforta" es bon per "malaise". ajuntada Jorj *sign Act of Union--La Lege De Uni ? **posable "la trata de uni". Jorj ---- *widespread support **Vasta estendeda? Simon **o simple vasta Jorj * overstaffed bureaucracy ** Con tro multe empleadas. Tro empleante? Simon ***"con tro multe empleadas" es bon, e es usada en la linguas romanica. Jorj *understaffed company ** Con tro poca empleadas. Simon ***bon *suclase--underclass **me pensa ce "clase basa" sufisi. Jorj **Si. Un "suclase" ta es un clase plu peti contenida en un clase plu grande. Simon *trisicle--trike **bon *currently fuelling Russia’s economic boom **me sujeste "nuri". ajuntada Jorj *'' intimidation'' of journalists **Menasa? Simon **"menasa" es bon. ajuntada Jorj *newly re-formed '' government(reforma es forma de nova?) **Reformida. Me pensa ce la sensa de "cambia" es simple un usa metaforal de la sensa fundal ("formi nova"). Simon * Apple had sold '' well over 100 million iPods, **Multe plu ce. Simon *World Future Energy Summit? **Encontra entre governas? Posable on pote usa "culmine" en modo metaforal. Simon ***culmine es oce *miliaje--mileage **Me sujeste "milias". Ma cilometres es plu internasional. Simon **posable "cilometrias"? **Me no gusta "cilometrias" — el pare sinifia "states de cilometres". La linguas romanica dise "cilometraje", como "linguaje". Simon **ce tu intende con "mileage"? la cuantia de milias la auto ia es viajada (la distantia)? o la cuantia de milias per galon (la economia)? per la prima, on pote dise simple "la milias" (o "la cilometres"); per numero du, on pote dise simple "milias per galon" (o "cilometres per litre"). me no pensa ce "-aje" es nesesada. Jorj **Per me, "mileage" sinifia sola la distantia. Simon *low mileage car ? **Auto con poca milias/cilometres. Simon *fuelling an SUV -- pleni con combustable ? **"Fuel" per un motor es "carburinte". Me gusta "nuri un auto (con carburinte)". Simon * fio onorable--scion **eritor o desendente. (un "scion" no es nesesada onorable) Jorj *she is anchor on tv program **Presentor (sentral). Simon **ajuntada Jorj *peti conoseda = poca conoseda ? **Serta, e "poca conoseda" es ja en la disionario. Simon ---- *rejimor--dieter **me sujeste ce nos introdui la parola "dieta" per "diet" (e "dietiste" per "dietician", e "dietor" per "dieter"), car el es multe plu internasional. posable nos no nesesa "rejim", car "rena" sufisi. Jorj **Bon ideas. Simon *caloric intake ? **Enflue calorial? Simon **interni calorial ? ***me pensa ce "enflue" e "interni" es bon. Jorj *destabli--como pe destabilised by corruption **bon *propensi--predispose **vera, "propensa" debe es prima un verbo, e "propensada" debe es "predisposed", no? ance, ce es la difere entre "disposi" e "propensa" (verbo)? Jorj **Entre los du es un difere peti ma importante :dispose=To put into a willing or receptive frame of mind; incline. predispose:To make susceptible or liable: conditions that predispose miners to lung disease. **bon. donce nos reteni ambos. Jorj *anti-glare LED-backlit display ? **me ave no idea! :-) Jorj **Prima, nos manca "diodo = \n diode". Me sujeste "diodo de lus = \n light-emitting diode, LED". Ance "cristal licuida = \n liquid crystal", e "scermo de cristal licuida = \n liquid-crystal display, LCD". Per "backlight, backlighting" me sujeste "lumina retral" o "lumina fondal". "LED-backlit display" ta es "scermo fondal luminada par diodos de lus". Nos manca un parola per "glare, dazzle", e me no ave un sujeste. Simon ***per "glare" me sujeste "brilia" (per "blinding light") e "lus refletada" (per "glare on a screen"). Jorj ***O, en loca de "lus refletada", simple "refleta". Donce "anti-glare LED-backlit display" es "scermo nonrefletante e fondal luminada par diodos de lus". On pote corti a "scermo" :-) Simon ** Usa scermo LCD internasional ? *array of features,array of numbers **Metaforal, on pote parla de "un estende de cualias". En matematica e computa, on parla de "un matris". Simon ---- *en cronolojia de computa,me ia ave demandas pf: *regulador de lisca --slide rule **"Regulador de calcula" es ja en la disionario. Ma "regulador" ta sinifia "regulator", ce no coere multe con "ruler". Esce nos pote introdui un parola como "regla" per "ruler" (e donce "slide rule" ta es "regla de calcula")? Simon **ajuntada! Jorj *semafor--semaphore **Pare bon (ance per sinifias estra computadores). Simon **nota ce nos ave ja "semaforo" per "traffic lights". me ia ajunta la sinifia "semaphore". Jorj **"Semaforo" o "semafor"? Compare "metafor" e "fosfor" (ma "camfora"!) *reinisia-- reset(la pc) **Serta. Simon **ajuntada. Jorj *relay station ? **Per "relay" me sujeste "rele". (Esperanto ave "relajso", car persones franses ia introdui el.) Donce "stasion de rele". Simon **bon. ajuntada. Jorj *posti-- position \v , sistem de posti-- positioning system **En cual sensa? "Posto" es la rol de un person en un organiza. Simon **positional numbering system, the value of number by its position. **La linguas romanica dise "posisional", ma posable nos pote dise "sistem par valua de loca". Nos manca ance un parola per "notation". Esce "sistem de scrive" sufisi? Simon **posable "valua local" per "positional"? posable "nota" per "notation"? Jorj **"Sistem de valua local" es bon. Me no gusta "nota" per "notation": esta ta es como si "parola" ta sinifia "lingua"! Simon * xines usa potias de 10 per espresa cuantia (magnitude)--''cuantia'' sufisi ? **Si, o cisa "per espresa la cuantias alta". Simon *la estimador a pasos--the stepped Reckoner **Me sujeste "calculador de Leibniz". An en deutx, pare ce on parla de "die Rechenmaschine von Leibnitz". La silindre sentral es nomida "die Staffenwalze" (un spesie de rota de dentes). Vicipedia dise ce esta sinifia "stepped drum", ma "Staffel" sinifia "rele" (car la rotas pote torse se mutua durante un calcula). Simon *computador grande--mainframe **La linguas romanica dise "computador sentral". Simon **ajuntada. Jorj *transistor--transistor **Pare bon. Simon **ajuntada. Jorj *eletrico-macinal--electro-mechanical **Per ce no "eletromacinal" sin -ic-? *si, ma es esta en dision. e jeneral en copia de engles ? **El no es en la disionario, ma otra parolas simil (eletrocardiograf, eletrofisiolojia, eletrostatica) es ala. Simon **ajuntada. Jorj *destensa--detente(politica),relieve tension **Pare bon a me! Simon **ajuntada. Jorj ---- *Me no ia comprende bon alga frases e espresas en tu tradui: Simon ** Grasias grande per tu notas valuable,Simon cara! *... logaritmas, ce capasi calculas longa avente divide e multipli de reali par usa de sutrae e soma. **which enable long calculations containing div. & multip. to be done by use of subtraction & addition. **... ce reali la calculas longa de divides e multiplis par sutraes e somas. *la macina somante macinida **mechanical adding machine **Esce un macina pote es nonmacinal? Me ta dise "la macina de soma". Simon **ajuntada. Jorj *carta de(-plugboard) (ce sinifia cambia la filos) **carta tapi(plugboard)?, which means rewiring **Per "plugboard", me sujeste "panel de comuta". Simon **esce esta es la mesma como "pegboard"? **Me no conose la parola "pegboard", ma me disionarios informa me ce el sinifia un panel con bucos peti en cual on pote pone paletas per mostra ojetos, o como parte de un jua. "Plugboard" es un parte de computadores antica, ance nomida "control panel". *John von Neumann ia descrive un projeta stimulante la construi de macinas simil.Esta metodo es nomida plu tarda Arciteta de von Neumann. **nota ce on debe dise "un projeta ce stimula..." ajetivos verbal no es segueda par ojetas. Jorj *transistor junta de jermanio ** germanium junction tr. ** "Junction transistor" es "transistor de junta". Donce "transitor de junta de jermanio". Simon **la computador de scala plen eletronica — esce "prima" manca? **si.